


A Vampire Thesis

by Junnie_my_love



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, College Setting, M/M, Wonhui - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie_my_love/pseuds/Junnie_my_love
Summary: Wonwoo is a PhD student writing a thesis about vampires... guess who is a vampire though ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I made last year, but finally I am on the mood to actually post it here. Also I missed wonhui <3  
Thanks to brunettelovegood, who offered to be my beta reader even without knowing me that much back then! (please make sure to check out her fics too! so good!)
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys can enjoy it a lil bit. Chapter II coming soon~

"I found it!", Wonwoo exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement about finally holding in his hand the ring he had spent months looking for. The missing part of his research, the thing that would probably change everything he had been compiling and writing about on his doctorate thesis. An arduous task yet at the same time equally enjoyable. The topic he was studying about fascinated him, ever since his earliest memory, a bedtime story that his grandmother told him. A story about vampires.

"I can't wait to use this tomorrow on campus", Wonwoo wrote on his research diary. He had been suspecting about so many people there since a long while ago. Weird news and events in town always had him wondering if a vampire was really closer to him than he believed.

As soon as he could, he walked around campus glancing at the peculiar ring every once in a while. It had the tiniest compass he had ever seen on it. It was behaving as it normally should, pointing north, but legend said that it would turn to a distinct blue color when a vampire was nearby.

He wasn't really expecting anything of the sort in a lazy Monday morning, but it quickly happened. The ring pointed at a guy reading a book, laying down comfortably on a park bench.

Wonwoo got closer as careful as he could to the place and hid, crouched behind a flowery bush to see who the person was. As soon as he got a good angle towards him, he was shocked, covering his mouth to try and mute the unavoidable gasp that came out. The biggest prankster was sitting there, a guy that never failed to cause an impression wherever he went…Wen Junhui. His handsome face and elegant appearance would make anyone assume he possessed a stuck up, unapproachable personality, yet he knew he was nothing alike.

Wonwoo had always seen him causing mischief, playing around or laughing loudly amongst his friends. The brunette's cheerful and down to earth nature made him well known and popular in campus, to the point that even an exemplary student like Wonwoo who was almost always huddled up on the library had heard about him, knew his name and have seen his face many times before on the hallways.

"He can't be it, he can´t be a vampire! This thing must be broken!" Wonwoo thought, taking the ring off and contemplated throwing it away right there, but got a hold of himself. Regardless, he couldn't give up just yet. Maybe, the vampire he was looking for was actually the least suspected person.

His heart was racing, he knew he had to think on his feet now. "What should I do? Confront him? Run away?"

Wonwoo took a deep breath to settle his mind and figured the first thing he had to do was stay safe.

The perfect setting that Wonwoo chose right there to confirm if Wen Junhui was indeed a vampire or not, was his faculty's end of semester party. Coming up so soon, with so many people talking about it those days, the event was fresh on his mind. More importantly, he knew that that person would never miss it.

Wonwoo would usually not entertain a single thought of attending, but this time it was different. He wished to talk with Jun more than anything and spent days rehearsing everything about the questions he would do and possible answers he would get. To actually be able to interview and possibly find out all about a vampire's secrets by first hand was something beyond his wildest dreams.

Wonwoo's friends, Vernon and Seungcheol, almost tumbled backwards when they saw him arrive at the latter's house for the party.

Wonwoo had dressed up a little from his usual hoody, to at least put on a black button up shirt and his favorite jeans. He made the effort to fix his messy straight black hair to the back and sideways, revealing his forehead in a handsome way. His inseparable round glasses completed the smart look.

"Looking good, man!" Seungcheol said while high-fiving him.

"What's the occasion?" Vernon chipped in.

"Ah..." Wonwoo cleared his throat loudly. "I just thought I should attend at least one of these things before my final year ends." Wonwoo shouted over the loud music. The pair commented more on the strange occurrence but Wonwoo wasn't really paying attention anymore. All his focus was on his ring now.

He excused himself and walked around the huge and packed living room as naturally as he could, bumping shoulders with people he had never seen in his life as well as bullies he originally suspected on being vampires.

He safely made his way to the bar on the far side, already feeling a pang of disappointment in his chest at the still normal aspect of his ring.

"Maybe he didn't came... or maybe this thing is really broken", Wonwoo thought while drinking a large glass of wine he got for himself to ease his nerves.

He gathered some courage from it to carry on with his quest and went to the study where the party continued on.

As soon as he crossed the door, his ring became the darkest blue he had ever seen and the compass moved slightly to the west, towards a group of loud people sitting on the sofa in the center of the room.

He managed to not drop his drink, but his heart almost stopped. This was it... the person he was looking for and the moment he was waiting for. He couldn't mess it up now.

Wonwoo took a deep breath and got closer as casually as he could to pinpoint the suspected person—and there he was, as clear as day. Brown reddish hair, impeccably styled, big eyes, perfect nose and delicate yet manly features. Knowing the possible truth about him, Junhui looked intimidating sitting there with his legs crossed even though he was innocently laughing, carrying the widest smile, clapping at one of his friend's jokes.

Wonwoo avoided the vampire's warm and curious gaze towards him, feigning to just be looking at the books nearby. Apparently he had stared long enough on his direction to get his unwanted attention. Above all, he needed a chance to talk to him alone, so Wonwoo waited and waited a long time for the perfect timing to approach.

"Hello", Wonwoo said sitting next to Jun, handing him a drink with a rather shaky hand.

"Thanks!" The brighteyed man immediately exclaimed, taking the offer. "I don't think we have met before", he cheerfully added. "My name is Jun".

"Yes... I know...", Wonwoo said in a unwanted low tone that made the other lean towards him to listen. Wonwoo's heart skipped a beat but he needed to press on. It was now or never.

"You don't know me... but I know what you are" he added, trying hard to keep his already low initial amount of confidence intact, now that he was staring right at his big and intense eyes so closely.

"What?" Jun replied enthusiastically "Handsome? intelligent? cute?"

"No..." Wonwoo answered in a serious tone. "A vampire."

The brunette immediately shifted his eyes away from him and laughed out loud.

"Did someone spike your drink with something?" Jun said but Wonwoo didn't answer, feeling unsettled about suddenly becoming like a bundle of nerves.

Knowing he was surely trembling right now, he held the ring with both hands to conceal his agitation from the known vampire. Wonwoo raised it for him to notice the dark arrow pointing straight to himself, which darkened Jun's expression at once. 

Without a word, he grabbed Wonwoo's wrist and stood up, leading him out to the snowy backyard.

When they got to a secluded spot behind the gardens, Junhui let him go and in an instant Wonwoo felt his knees gave in. He tripped and fell back on his behind, managing to soften the blow a little bit with his arms.

"You know I could kill you right now", the vampire said at once in a matter of fact tone, crossing his arms.

"Let me explain!" Wonwoo exclaimed faster than he ever knew he could, propping himself up on his elbows. "I know about you, but I don't have any intention to tell this to anyone! I am a doctorate student, my research just happens to be about vampires and I just want to-"

"Is that why you were secretly following me around these days?" The towering man before him said, cutting him off. "I thought you just had a crush on me or something but _this_!"

Wonwoo felt he had lost all capacity to speak. The situation was too surreal but it wasn't an illusion. As real as it was it could actually get dangerous to him. The haughty powerful expression that Jun carried was so different than his happy demeanor a minute ago. Like he actually had two personalities in one body.

"I just want to talk!... for my studies!" Wonwoo completed what he meant to say before.

"I am not an object to study about!" Clenching his fist, the vampire seemed to be getting more annoyed each second that passed.

"You said that I don't know you but I actually do...you always look like a cold person, mostly alone, studying, unassuming… People gossip about you, but you don't seem to care about it or about others. Why would you change now? Keep being the way you were!"

"I- I do care!" Wonwoo said, taken aback, not expecting to be judged this harshly out of a sudden.

"Don't talk to me ever again," Jun said without hesitation. "This is my first and last warning," he added and turned his back to return to the party.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Above all things, getting a life threatening warning wasn't on his plans regarding his first meeting with Jun. Looking back at it, Wonwoo thought it was foolish of him to have considered for even a second that it was going to be easy to touch the subject normally.

Now back on his usual spot on the library, reading the same books he was working on, trying to forget about Jun was an impossible task. Wonwoo couldn't help to be always curious about him, where he was or what he was doing, but regardless kept all the distance possible. Even when he did manage to see him around campus, Wonwoo smoothly turned the other way in his path.

He became extremely careful about where he was going and panicked when they coincidentally crossed paths in the library, worried about the possibility that Jun could read his mind. He really started feeling like the intensity of his thoughts about Jun being part of his every awake second, were too close to be the equivalent of actually following him around.

One of those moments when Wonwoo became lost in his thoughts, walking towards the cafeteria, he suddenly felt he had hit a wall while turning a corner.

Realizing it was indeed a person, he immediately quietly apologized and tried to continue walking but an arm crossed his chest halting him, securely clasping his shoulder.

Shocked by the action restraining him, he looked to his side, his face turning as white as the snow that was falling that day. Wonwoo could barely breathe. Right in front of him was the person he simultaneously wanted to see the least— but also the most.

"I swear I didn't mean it", Wonwoo managed to say, keeping his gaze on the expressive eyes looking back at him.

All things aside, by staring at him so serious and so close, it was clear to Wonwoo now that Jun was strikingly gorgeous. He possessed a pure kind of beauty that was completely unusual and surreal.

"Somehow I believe you", Jun whispered on his ear, sending shivers down Wonwoo's spine from the depth of his voice. "It seems that you value your life highly," Jun added letting out a small chuckle "you haven't told anyone about me".

"Of course," Wonwoo whispered back. "I meant that... I still have a lot to work on and do with my life. I can't allow myself to die".

"Me neither... And that's the only thing we will ever have in common", Jun said letting go of him and knocking their shoulders hard as he walked away.

"Wait!" Wonwoo exclaimed and Jun stopped on his tracks to turn around briefly.

"Watch your step. This is my second and last warning." He added.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They didn't see each other for a month. A fact that Jun hadn't realized, until he happened to need to go to the campus library to finish an assignment. He was actually looking forward to find the harmless stalker boy that he hadn't seen in a while and scare him with his mere presence. The easiest prank ever, but the uniqueness of the situation made the idea fun enough for him. Watching his empty corner seat empty, Jun wondered about him. He wasn't in the library, so he looked for him everywhere on campus, and after he finished his search, he still went back to the library just in case he had returned to his seat.

Having no luck of finding him, Jun figured that it was possible that his last warning was the cause of it. Maybe the black haired boy chose to stay studying at home from now on.

"Jeez, what a scaredy cat", Jun laughed loudly thinking about him, then a feeling of regret quickly spread on his chest while watching the place where he always used to see Wonwoo studying.

"Or maybe I overdid it last time..."

One night, while going back home, Jun bumped into a group of three guys wearing all black outfits, clearly surrounding a man against a wall. Not able to pass by the scene as if he didn't see it, he got closer, and in an instant felt himself brightening up, recognizing the black haired guy that carried a serious yet calm expression, despite obviously being in a pinch.

Without thinking about it, Jun knocked down one of the bullies with one hit and throw the knocked out body to his companions. A silent threat to the other two to get out of his sight. The action and fierce stare were well understood and they quickly complied running away as their life depended on it.

Jun turned then to catch Wonwoo's reaction to seeing him after all this time but he just looked petrified at him. He had his back tight against the wall, giving no hint of planning to move from there. Feeling a little awkward now, Jun realized his most recent action didn't match any of the warnings he had given him before. An excuse was probably needed to bring order to both their feelings.

"I didn't do that for you... I just… hate that kind of thing" Jun said in a quiet tone, picking up Wonwoo's glasses. He proceeded to carefully clean them with his shirt, then closed the gap between them. Face to face to the boy he was looking for the past days, Jun placed the glasses softly on him, touching Wonwoo's temples by accident, making him flinch out of his shock.

"I just saved you." Jun tilted his head and got even closer to whisper on his ear, "don't you think that means that I'm not interested in killing you?" Jun backed out then and smirked before walking away.

Wonwoo got out of his initial shock but got right into another with that single phrase. He stood there watching Jun getting farther and farther away from him and he suddenly couldn't bear it. He quickly resolved he had nothing to lose from taking this unexpected chance.

"Wait!" He said, finally able to break his own silence and ran up to catch him.

"I didn't need your help back there... but thanks", Wonwoo said as confidently as he could manage. "To repay you... let me invite you to a cup of coffee".

Jun laughed out loud upon hearing this.

"Sure… why not? I deserve it after all."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phd student Wonwoo and vampire Junnie´s story comes to an end

The next days and weeks after getting acquainted to each other, the warnings and avoidance turned to its complete opposite. Jun throwing knowing looks and winks to Wonwoo´s way, usually ended up on the bright vampire approaching him to tickle his side or say hi while passing by or just pranking him or spooking him at the library.

Everytime Wonwoo had a small chance of talking with his flighty companion, he always tried to make questions about him. His past, why was he currently in that town, his family, his vampire habits, if he had any hardships, but Jun dodged them all joking around or talking about his favorite snacks or pastimes. He mostly little by little learned a lot about his current human-like life but nothing about his backstory. After a while, Wonwoo stopped asking at all accepting he would never tell.

One day at the library, sitting cozily on his favorite desk behind the books cabinets, Wonwoo noticed he somehow was now reading the wrong book. He checked the cover and instantly understood. Jun had changed the covers of the few books he was reading.

"Aish...very clever", Wonwoo said to the giggling man who came out of his hiding to sit next to him.

"I know! I forgot to tell you that I am a genius too."

"Right," Wonwoo said, unwillingly swapping the book covers back to where they belonged.

"Your expression was priceless anyway", Jun added, making an exaggerated shocked expression and laughed covering his smile with his hand.

"I wasn't shocked at all...I knew you were around", he said smirking

"Ha!... how would you know?"

Wonwoo didn't even need to answer and simply showed him his ring proudly.

"That's not fair!" Jun whined and grabbed his hand to attempt to take the ring off his pinky finger.

Wonwoo was used to Jun's frequent innocent pranks, they were not necessarily fun or well elaborated, but watching Jun's bright eyes directed at him when he smiled, always made Wonwoo break into a small smile himself. Jun had a way about him that lifted his mood without trying.

"Were you waiting back there all this time until I went to the bathroom to do this?” He asked.

Jun nodded proudly and stretched himself in the desk, gazing up at him. He seemed more like a cute cat than anything, less of all a vampire.

"By the way..." Jun asked after a while, out of a sudden browsing through the books spreaded on the desk, "why are you not as enthusiastic about studying me as before?"

"Why would I do that? You don't want to tell me anything about yourself and the only thing you do is play around, as any other guy but 10 times worse."

"That's mean". Jun said and pouted in an exaggerated way. "Fine, what do you want me to tell you?"

Wonwoo kept quiet for a moment. He was sure that Jun was probably fooling him, but either way it was worth the shot.

"Like I said... you behave like anyone else, so I want to know what is different about you. Obviously as a vampire it has to be related to what you eat". Wonwoo said in an uneasy tone. "I have seen you eat normal food anyway too, so whatever it is you need to do, you must be doing it at night, the only time that I hardly see you".

Jun held in a laugh trying hard to not earn a reprimand today, like usual, from the students nearby "What a stalker...I got shivers hearing that," he whispered.

"I am not joking... For starters, you could tell me about what you do at night?" Wonwoo asked as calmly as he could

"It's a secret!" Jun said supporting his elbow on the desk then let out a small smile. It was clear to Wonwoo he was obviously enjoying his eagerness to know.

Wonwoo sighed and started to pick up his things to leave, but Jun placed an arm on top of the books and scooped closer to him.

"Fine! I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone"

Wonwoo nodded and leaned his ear towards Jun, simultaneously getting wrapped on Jun's embrace with an arm over his shoulder. His heart was suddenly racing fast. Annoyingly to him, he didn't know if the reason was what he was about to find out or the warm proximity of his playful companion.

"When I go home at night..." Jun whispered in a serious tone, glancing to side to side, inspecting his surroundings, making sure no one was listening.

"I go to sleep!" He blurted out and beamed at Wonwoo who just made an exasperated noise and resumed fixing his backpack to leave, but Jun grabbed his hand. "Wait I haven't finished..." He leaned on Wonwoo’s shoulder yet again to whisper, "before that... I brush my teeth!" He added and was about to laugh out loud but just snorted, needing to keep quiet there after all."Oh, ok, then I'll show you", he quickly added after watching Wonwoo's stoic, disappointed face yet again.

"Let me take a sip."

"What?"

"Just a little" Jun said tilting his head, "I want to know how you taste!" He got even closer to grab the perplexed boy's finger and started directing it to his mouth.

Wonwoo silenced a scream on time but a yelp got out instead.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to know how I eat!"

"Yes, but I don't want to die!"

"Pfft, I am not like other vampires." Jun said in a low tone, now really glancing sideways to inspect if there was someone else around hearing. "You shouldn't believe everything that you read Wonwoo."

"I don't, but I have no other way to get to the truth either", Wonwoo replied and succeeded on leaving this time, since his companion suddenly seemed to get lost in his own thoughts after his remark.

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

Wonwoo was getting closer to Jun like he wanted but the more he did the more everything got confusing. Nothing was making sense anymore. Whatever he was writing about on his thesis was pointless, the thoughts flooding his mind were weird and the feelings taking a residence in his heart while thinking of Jun every minute of the day were unsettling to him.

Restless and frustrated, he worked again from home until the weekend.

To clear his mind, he decided to attend the campus festival that was on the way, an event that Wonwoo equally loved and hated. He always had enjoyed the beautiful array of fireworks that closed it every year, but at the same time he disliked the empty feeling that followed after they ended. Nevertheless watching them had become a tradition of sorts and this year would possibly be his last if he finished his thesis, so he didn't want to miss it anyway.

It was unusual to see Jun alone in campus but he was, nearby his yearly favorite place to see the fireworks, one of the edges of the central park where the trees no longer could block the nightly sky.

Against his better judgement Wonwoo went right on his direction.

"Hi", he said sitting down on the small space left on the blanket where Jun was lying down, staring up at the stars.

"Wonwoo? Well look at this, you wanted to see me at night, and here I am!"

"Ha, ha." Wonwoo said sarcastically.

"Are you still mad about that day?, You didn't need to disappear you know, I was just joking".

"As always".

"I can be serious too if i want to".

"Yeah right..." Wonwoo said. "And what are you doing here alone? Shouldn't you be at the plaza with your friends?"

Jun shook his head. "This is my favorite place to see the fireworks, I always come here ever since I enrolled in this college."

"Oh." Wonwoo smiled quietly at the coincidence. They both were so close every year but never saw each other.

"By the way, you know... if it makes you feel better, you are actually right about that... I only feed at night."

Wonwoo widened his eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am really hungry," Jun said sitting up, joining Wonwoo's side. "Can I take a sip?"

Wonwoo gaped incredulous and tightened his scarf, making Jun burst into laughter.

Jun laughed for a while, until he noticed something curious. "Wonwoo... you are still here, I joked about it but I thought you would leave, not lasting a minute more with me, like that day in the library."

... Wonwoo kept silent. Almost like he hadn't heard him.

"You are lonely, aren’t you?"

"Don't say nonsense, can't a person just sit here?"

Jun smirked. "No, that's actually my spot too, I reserved all of this. I'll let you stay if you give me a sip". Jun said, grabbing Wonwoo's arm and swinging it along."Just once, come on", he whined.

"Like a sip would be enough for you, how many times do I have to tell you? I want to live."

"Leave then!" Jun said playfully, letting go of his arm and waved him off.

"I don't want to."

"I knew it, you don't have anywhere else to go, and you much rather be with me, don't you?" He smiled widely but out of a sudden gasped, "Or maybe...you missed me?"

"It's not that", Wonwoo replied not able to avoid glancing down, feeling shy out of a sudden. It was true that he was really disliking the idea of parting from Jun tonight.

"Ok, fine, I'll keep you company then", Jun said pushing him to the blanket they were sitting on, throwing himself on top of him to start one of his usual tickle attacks.

"Jun, stop it!" Wonwoo said, laughing out loud and clenching his sides, but Jun was relentless. Sitting on his lap, knees bended on each side of Wonwoo's waist, Jun tickled with both hands, until he got tired and sat on his lower waist for a while supporting himself with the palm of his hands on the ground.

Watching Jun hovering over him, Wonwoo couldn't help to wonder about something he often wondered nowadays while being with Jun. How could a man possess such delicate and beautiful lips? He couldn't get his eyes away, but noticed Jun also seemed mesmerized by something. When Wonwoo realized what, it was too late—Jun’s usual sweet eyes got full of desire and in a second his fangs were out, launching over his neck. Wonwoo could only close his eyes as a useless defense to the attack but to his surprise he felt… nothing.

He opened his eyes in shock and discovered Jun tending on his hand from his own fangs' bite.

"Why did you do that?" Wonwoo exclaimed.

"What?" Jun asked moving away to seat by his side again.

"Why did you hurt yourself? I saw it! That moment I have read in countless tales. You lost your senses and had the perfect chance… Any normal vampire would not hesitate to strike at his victim."

Jun stared at him and bursted to laugh. "What do you know about normal vampires?"

"I have studied about them my whole life." Wonwoo replied taken aback.

"That many years?" Jun said, licking the little blood left that was coming from the quickly healed wound.

"It may not be too many by your standards, but I am serious."

"Me too… I told you already, I am not like other vampires."

"Well... that's true", Wonwoo looked up to the sky realizing it, "ever since I met you, I have noticed that you are nothing like I imagined one to be".

Somehow listening to that remark made Jun break into a smile. A smile that seemed to come from the bottom of his heart.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Wonwoo asked, too curious about it to let it pass.

"Mmm," Jun hummed, not taking his joyful expression off and looking extremely playful again. "Lets just say… that I am happy that you are here with me!", he bursted out, roughly dropping his arm on the back of Wonwoo's neck pulling him to his side and tussling his hair.

"Ahhh o-ok! I get it." Wonwoo freed himself and sat on his half of the blanket. "Let's just watch the fireworks now, its starting." Wonwoo said and couldn't help to smile too though, glancing at Jun who at once started cheering on excitedly at the beautiful sight above them.

Right after the last of the fireworks ended Wonwoo didn't feel the usual void feeling of every year. Instead, he immediately turned his head to gaze upon Jun by his side. As expected, he was looking extremely happy but also a little hyperactive. Like a switch had suddenly flipped on.

"I was joking before but now I am really hungry!" Jun said raising his arms and stretching side by side in an impatient way.

"Let's go!" He grabbed Wonwoo's wrist and pulled him up.

"W-what are you doing!" Wonwoo exclaimed but in a second he found himself on Jun's arms, carrying him as a newlywed bride. Unable to do anything about it, he had the automatic reaction of hugging Jun's neck tightly to avoid falling off.

Jun was smiling widely down to him.

"What's wrong? You said you wanted to see how I eat so let's go!"

"Yes, but I can walk on my own!"

Jun smirked then a second later Wonwoo felt his feet touch the ground as his companion put him down. He look around wideeyed noticing they were behind a tree in a corner of a busy street he always went by to go home. Today it was busier than normal, the students were out celebrating the end of the semester on nearby bars and outdoor restaurants.

"Now you are going to have a front seat to how a vampires lives," Jun said out of a sudden as if nothing extraordinary had just happened. "You should be happy to see a part of my life like this."

"Since some days ago I have regretted even asking you about it..."

Jun smirked and tickled him a little before darting off to the street, taking a hold of Wonwoo's hand.

Walking together on the busy street on a cold night, he didn't want to admit it to himself much less to Jun, but he was feeling a mixture of excitement of different kinds. Aside the prospect of being able to satiate his long curiosity, Wonwoo held Jun´s hand as tight as he could and knew right away that there was something else making his heart jump around at this particular situation.

"I rarely drink directly from the source but since you want to watch the real thing, I'll show you," Jun said leaning to Wonwoo's shoulder.

"So, it is not a big deal… You walk and look around until someone catches your attention." Jun's eyes glanced rather seriously here and there, then turned his gaze to Wonwoo.

"There! See that beautiful girl over there? Her great fashion sense, pretty lips, her long hair."

"She is not that pretty." Wonwoo mumbled.

Jun laughed out loud. "If I didn't know you, I would think that you are jealous."

"... I am just saying you have bad taste."

"Tell me then! Who would you rather bite here?", Jun said stopping on the middle of the street looking around, but Wonwoo didn't even bother to look. He got shy for some reason and started fidgeting disliking the idea of locking eyes again with Jun.

Worse of all he could feel Jun's curious eyes laid up right up on his face mercilessly and could swear his cheeks got red from the heat he was feeling all over them. A strange reaction for him, triggered over a simple question.

"Well?"

"No one" Wonwoo quietly said.

"Ever the good boy...but you know? I think if you were a vampire you would be in huge trouble. You seem like the type who would love biting others."

"Why would I love that?..." Wonwoo wondered feeling a little puzzled that Jun thought about him like that.

"More importantly why are you carrying those around?” Wonwoo said out of a sudden, trying to shift the conversation to something else.

"Ah this!" Jun grabbed the sunglasses hanging on his coat pocket. "I always have to wear them after I feed because my eyes change color for a little while." He added smiling. "They look very suspicious!"

"Really? What color?" Wonwoo asked, unexpecting to get an interesting fact from the improvised question.

"Pink!" Jun was delighted.

"Somehow that doesn't sound right... you must be fooling me again"

"It is true!"

"Yeah right..." Wonwoo said turning around. "Look, your girl is leaving." He added on a bitter tone watching her walk towards an alley.

Jun immediately let go of his hand, startling Wonwoo.

"Follow me and make sure to stay ten steps behind always ok?" Jun said, putting a finger over his own mouth and then went after the girl with Wonwoo reluctantly following behind.

Jun started walking, closing the distance little by little towards the girl. The naturality and elegance he appeared to have were in contrast to the nervousness and uncomfortable feelings running through Wonwoo's body looking at the scene.

The girl went into the alley walking without a worry. Even though she was wearing headphones, Jun's feet went soft on the ground barely making a sound, almost like a feline would do to his prey.

Just when he was about to grab her wrist to catch her, a forearm on his neck and a whisper in his ear stopped him.

"Let her go."

"Wonwoo?" Jun looked to his side, bewildered, fangs already out ready to strike.

Wonwoo held him in place and only let him go when the girl disappeared from his sight.

"Jeez, what is the matter with you?" Jun said turning towards him, fixing his black long coat collar.

"Did you think I would let you do this just like that?"

"Aside getting in my way, you are confusing me now." Jun said crossing his arms, looking slightly annoyed. "Any normal vampire researcher wouldn't blew the perfect opportunity to see this in action!"

"What do you know about normal vampire researchers?" Wonwoo said taking his scarf off.

"I-I know plenty..." Jun said ending the phrase with almost a mumble and a pout followed.

"I don't know what kind of researchers you have met...but I am the type who thinks, why only see it if I could experience it first hand?"

Jun's eyes immediately lighted up and fixed instantly on his, shocked about what he was hearing. He pushed Wonwoo to the wall so eager that Wonwoo's back hit it hard and he grimaced in pain.

"Sorry..." Jun whispered joining his forehead to his unexpected new victim, then placed both hands on his waist and giggled. "Wonwoo... are you sure about this?"

Wonwoo seemed paler than normal and couldn't look at Jun's eyes at all, who was softly brushing their noses together side to side, not making any effort to conceal his delight.

He had put himself on this situation without much thought at all, just doing it, there wasn't much time to think about it anyway. But most importantly, now, there was no turning back.

He made an effort to look at Jun's fiery gaze directed at him. Their eyes meeting seemed like they could melt all the snow around them in that instant. He realized he wanted this since a long time ago but kept trying to fool himself about it. It wasn't only a matter of wanting to be in Jun's grasp because he was a vampire, it was wanting to be in Jun's grasp because he was Jun. The Jun who had been filling his days with happiness, excitement and a range of emotions he never had felt before, the person he was most thankful to have meet in his entire life.

"Do it!" Wonwoo said, instantly feeling Jun's lips pressing hard against his. Hungrily and almost desperate, Wonwoo was doing his best to keep the pace, but he had never encountered this mixture of sweet yet passionate forcefulness before.

Out of a sudden, Jun broke the kiss and pulled Wonwoo’s hair back sideways making him extend his neck, then trailed kisses down his jawline to his neck. Jun was almost shivering kissing it more and more intensely each time. Suddenly he couldn't resist anymore and sank his teeth. Wonwoo tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before. Completely delicious. Now that Wonwoo volunteered he didn't have any reason to hold back and could drink as much as he wanted. On that same night, he had resisted out of a protective feeling, but what he felt right now was completely different.

He hadn't bitten a person in years, but that wasn't all it was. Wonwoo was too addicting to stop, suddenly he couldn't get enough.

"I should have done this earlier, what was I thinking?" Jun thought sucking away with half lidded eyes and a hand on Wonwoo's cheek for comfort.

And he saw exactly what was on his mind earlier that prevented him to proceed. Wonwoo's twinkling eyes, scrunched nose and bright smile directed at him while they were playing.

Jun gasped and almost choked on the suddenness. He checked up on Wonwoo, who had his eyes closed, then realized in horror that Wonwoo couldn't support himself anymore. He knew what that meant. He slipped down with him and cradled his head against his neck, feeling tears instantly flooded his eyes.

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo! Please say something!" Jun shook him softly.

Jun's heart felt like it was getting shattered while hugging Wonwoo, crying inconsolably at his lack of response. His smile, his intense desire to live on, his calm and confident presence, his unwavering acceptance of who he really was, had come so suddenly into his life, soothing him like nothing could before. Yet now he was losing him just as quickly.

So many times Wonwoo had asked about him, trying to understand him and be part of his life but he denied it. He was completely fine without him and he didn't want to get attached, but now the pain he was feeling from losing Wonwoo made him realize all that effort was all in vain. There was so much he wanted to tell him now. Everything and anything.

"Wonwoo, I am sorry!" Jun said, choking on his tears. "I am so sorry!"

The winter night felt colder than ever and every part of Jun's body felt frozen. He couldn't feel anything, only his own cheeks, more specifically the one closer to Wonwoo. A warm soft breeze blowing on his skin that made Jun stop crying immediately. The most beautiful contrasting feeling that Jun had ever experienced. Closing his eyes, he let the tears that were there freely fall and swept the rest away. Jun broke into a quiet smile then, savoring Wonwoo's breathing while hugging him tight.

"Wonwoo..." Jun said with a trembling voice after a while. "Wonwoo, wake up", he noozled on his ear and beamed. "That's ok… sleep now then".

He ran up his hand, brushing his black bangs backwards, smiling at how softly they returned back to his face slightly over his glasses, then held his cheeks and pressed his lips lightly over his, feeling his heart soothed every second that passed on his.

"Let's go home", Jun whispered to his ear after a while and placed him on his back.

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\/ᐠ. ｡.ᐟ\ᵐᵉᵒʷˎ

Bonus~

Wonwoo woke up on an unfamiliar bed, startled by Jun's fond gaze focused on him, then let out a quiet smile.

"Your eyes… they really are pink," his raspy deep tone resonated on the quiet cozy room.

"See? I wasn't lying to you," Jun said tilting his head.

"But still", Wonwoo added sitting up, rubbing his eyes, "you said it didn't last long."

"Well..." Jun leaned back a little and cleared his throat, "I ate a lot last night... sorry about that by the way." Jun replied gazing down for a second. "Now... you shouldn't get up, take another nap while I prepare you something to eat," he added and pushed Wonwoo gently to bed. Just when he was retreating, Wonwoo got a hold of his arms, keeping him in place.

"Jun?"

"Yes?"

"I have never read that vampires needed to kiss their victims before feeding from them," Wonwoo asked eagerly, trying to satiate his curiosity.

"They don't."

"My mind is hazy but I can recall that you did just that."

"Ah... That was..." Jun looked away and his cheeks turned a rose color that matched his eyes perfectly. He pulled the blanket over Wonwoo's chest and glanced up shyly at him. "That was because I wanted to." He let out the smallest smile.

Wonwoo immediately blushed profusely and regretted making the question. He let go of him but Jun didn't move. He stayed supporting himself on the mattress, bright curious eyes gazing so close at him, making Jun look even more ethereal. Suddenly he lowered himself to whisper on Wonwoo's ear.

"Why did you kiss me back though?"

Wonwoo's heart immediately felt like it had given an summersault and his empty stomach filled with something else, a feeling he had gotten used to lately, while thinking of Jun.

The brief silence gave way to a giggle that finished melting Wonwoo's ear.

"You don't need to answer", Jun added.

"Of course I do..." he said, softly placing his hand on Jun's cheek that was still so close to him.

"Because I like you..."

Jun turned in an instant to face him, wideyed, just inches away from him. Without letting him say another word, Wonwoo embraced his neck, tilted his head, and pulled him into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can´t believe I finally posted this! sorry for the delay and thanks for reading :)  
Also thanks to the best beta reader brunettelovegood <3 <3 <3  
Everyone stay safe at home with wonhui and stay healthy, cheers!


End file.
